This invention relates to a novel block copolymer composition for use in hot melt adhesives. More particularly, it relates to predominantly linear high triblock content styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer compositions comprised of linear polymeric blocks and adhesives made using such compositions.
It is known that a block copolymer can be obtained by an anionic copolymerization of a conjugated diene compound and an alkenyl arene compound by using an organic alkali metal initiator. Block copolymers have been produced which comprise primarily those having a general structure EQU A--B and A--B--A
wherein the polymer blocks A comprise thermoplastic polymer blocks of alkenyl arenes such as polystyrene, while block B is a polymer block of a conjugated diene such as polyisoprene. The proportion of the thermoplastic blocks to the elastomeric polymer block and the relative molecular weights of each of these blocks is balanced to obtain a rubber having unique performance characteristics. When the content of the alkenyl arene is small, the produced block copolymer is a so-called thermoplastic rubber. In such a rubber, the blocks A are thermodynamically incompatible with the blocks B resulting in a rubber consisting of two phases--a continuous elastomeric phase (blocks B) and a basically discontinuous hard, glass-like plastic phase (blocks A) called domains. Since the A--B--A block copolymers have two A blocks separated by a B block, domain formation results in effectively locking the B blocks and their inherent entanglements in place by the A blocks and forming a network structure.
These domains act as physical crosslinks anchoring the ends of many block copolymer chains. Such a phenomena allows A--B--A rubber to behave like a conventionally vulcanized rubber in the unvulcanized state and is applicable for various uses. For example, these network forming polymers are applicable for uses such as in adhesive formulations; as moldings of shoe soles, etc; impact modifier for polystyrene resins and engineering thermoplastics; modification of asphalt; etc.
In the prior art, such as that exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,941 and 3,468,972, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference, the effort was always made to select the particular coupling agent or reaction conditions that resulted in the highest coupling efficiency. High coupling efficiency is desired herein in order to produce strong adhesive compositions. However, almost all commercial polymers are substantially less than 100% coupled, i.e. they contain a substantial amount of diblock, typically 5 to 20%. Coupling efficiency is defined as the mass of molecules of coupled polymer divided by the mass of molecules of coupled polymer plus the mass of molecules of uncoupled polymer. Thus, when producing an SIS linear polymer, the coupling efficiency is shown by the following relationship: ##EQU1## Coupling efficiency can be determined theoretically from the stoichiometric quantity of coupling agent required for complete coupling or coupling efficiency can be determined by an analytical method such as gel permeation chromotography. Typical prior art coupling efficiency is from about 80% to almost 100%. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,203, coupling efficiency is controlled from about 20% to about 80%, preferably about 30% to about 70%. Prior art also disclosed how to blend polymers from processes of differing coupling efficiency. For example, if a 60% efficiency is desired, then polymers from processes having an 80% efficiency and a 40% efficiency may be blended together.